


Empty. Big. Cold. Lonely.

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, sleepy cuddly Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Those are the 4 words that Alex Danvers would use to describe her bed at 1:37 in the morning.Empty. Because she's the only one laying in it. The only one tossing and turning and readjusting the pillows and blankets. But all of it makes no difference - without Maggie laying there with her, so empty is exactly how it felt.





	

Empty. Big. Cold. Lonely.

Those are the 4 words that Alex Danvers would use to describe her bed at 1:37 in the morning. 

_Empty._ Because she's the only one laying in it. The only one tossing and turning and readjusting the pillows and blankets. But all of it makes no difference - without Maggie laying there with her, so _empty_ is exactly how it felt.

 _Big._ Because it is a big bed. Well, not really big, it's a Queen size. But once again without Maggie laying there with her, the two of them all cuddled up, smack dab in the center of the mattress - the bed feels much too _big_ for just her.

 _Cold._ Because even with the soft sheets, puffy pillows, soft blanket and the heat on - Alex still feels a chill. She still feels a shiver run down her back. Which causes her to try and snuggle deeper into the sheets, blanket and pillows. None of it helps, none of it stops another shiver. Because without Maggie's head on her chest, arm around waist, leg tangled in Alex's - the bed is _cold._

 _Lonely._ Because her girlfriend isn't there with her. And she so wishes she was. Because her presence was always so comforting and reassuring. Without her it was _lonely._

All those things combined means that no matter how very, very tired Alex is - she can't sleep. She'd been laying in bed since 10:30pm. She was sure that because of all the craziness that had been happening around National City these last two weeks, with aliens, DEO research, Kara's games nights, pool with Maggie, wonderful dates with Maggie and so forth - Alex was beyond exhausted. 

———

Her eyes showed it, her walk showed it, her voice showed it. Everything about Alex just screamed _I NEED SLEEP!!!_ Which is why earlier that day, J'onn had to all but force Alex to go home early. But Alex being Alex, she roughed it out for another hour and a half before J'onn had to call in reinforcements. 

Kara and Maggie.

Kara arrived back at the DEO in full Supergirl mode, ready to take on anybody or anything that could be hurting her sister. Until of course she was directed to her sisters lab. She was greeted by a barely responding, barely able to stand up - Alex.

While Kara was off doing her best to get her sister to go home. J'onn has Winn get in touch with Maggie, to get her to the DEO. In hopes that both girls would be able to get his, well, daughter - to go home and sleep.

As soon as Winn had said Alex and sleep, Maggie was off and headed to the DEO. Arriving within 20 minutes, and managing to scare Winn, who was playing some video game or another instead of actually working. Once he was able to get his heart rate back under control, he showed Maggie where her girlfriend was. Also informing her that Kara was there already too. 

Maggie nodded her thanks and said, "Better get to work Schott. From what I hear Alex knows six ways to seriously hurt you - with just her index finger." She smirked when Winn's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times, unable to formulate a witty response fast enough.

Laughing her way to her girlfriend's lab, Maggie opened the door to see Kara in her Supergirl suit.

"Maggie! Good. Maybe you can convince Alex to _go home_ , because she won't listen to me. Even though I could easily pick her up and fly her home. Help! Please?" asked Kara pouting and sounding almost desperate. 

Alex had looked up, from where she was sitting on a stool at a table, in surprise at hearing her girlfriend's name. She was so lost in what she was doing, plus ignoring her sister's advice about leaving, that she hadn't heard Maggie enter. Seeing her there though brought a smile, albeit an sleepy one, but a smile none the less to Alex's face.

"I'll do my best Kara." said Maggie, as Kara nodded hugged her sister tightly and quickly before hugging Maggie the same way. And with a goodbye, headed out to find J'onn and see if anything was happening that needed Supergirl. Since she was almost 100% positive that Maggie would make sure Alex, not only went home, but got there safe and sound.

Maggie moved closer to Alex, reaching one hand out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Smiling when Alex nuzzled her cheek into her palm. "Hi baby." Maggie whispered.

Alex's eyes shot open in surprise at the word "baby." The two of them had been together for a little over a month now, but this was the first time she had ever called Alex that. But boy did Alex love the sound of it. 

She couldn't help but smile and reach both hands out to grab the belt loops of Maggie's jeans to pull her closer. Once she was standing between Alex's legs, Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and laid her head on her chest, eyes closing. 

"Hi beautiful." Alex all but sighed, feeling totally and completely content to just stay where she was, in Maggie's arms.

Maggie looked down at her, shaking her head in amusement. She never would have guessed when they first met, that the no nonsense, badass DEO Agent Alex Danvers - was a serious cuddler. It often made her start smiling at the weirdest of times. Which often earned her some strange looks from co-workers. Until she laughed and told them to shut up, she's happy dammit. They would all just laugh at that and continue on with their work. But not without some harmless teasing.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go home?"

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Alex nodded. She made no move to let go of her girlfriend though. For a few moments Maggie was almost certain that Alex had actually fallen asleep. Until she spoke again.

"You'll come with me? And stay?" she asked quietly. As if afraid that asking those things in her normal voice would make Maggie say no.

Maggie just smiled, nodded and said, "Of course."

It took several more minutes for either of them to move away from the other. Maggie moved first, which earned a groan at the loss of contact from Alex. Who reached for her again only to be thwarted by Maggie taking a couple steps away. She almost moved back though, when Alex looked at her with big sad puppy dog eyes and a big bottom lip. Maggie thought her heart just might burst from the insane amount of adorableness that is her girlfriend.

They finally made it back to Alex's apartment 25 minutes later. Some more cuddling may have taken place back at the DEO. Who could resist that pouting face though? It would have put Kara to shame, and that's saying something.

Once in her apartment, Alex headed straight to her room to change into her pajamas. She didn't care that it was only 2:30 in the afternoon. She was home, undeniably exhausted and with her beautiful girlfriend who was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, waiting patiently.

Because it was still a bit chilly in the rest of the apartment even with the heat on, Alex added a big sweatshirt, hood pulled up over her head, to her outfit before making her way out to the living room. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the look Maggie gave her. Eyebrows raised, big smile of her own, partially covered by the fingers on her left hand, dimples showing.

"You look like a super cuddly teddy bear, babe." said Maggie, trying to contain her amusement. Only to fail when a giggle burst forth a moment later. Seriously, her girlfriend was too damn cute.

Alex just smiled more, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. She quickly shuffled over to the couch and sat next Maggie. Only hesitating for a moment before lifting Maggie's right arm, so she could snuggle into her side. Head on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist and legs laying over Maggie's.

"I was right. You are indeed a super cuddly teddy bear. Only much cuter." Maggie whispered, wrapping her arms around Alex who laughed.

Maggie grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, switching it to Netflix. She browsed through the many options, getting comments from Alex every so often. They finally decided on _Money Pit_ because _Tom Hanks_ is hilarious in it. And they needed something fun with the way their jobs are.

They both settled in and watched the film. Or at least Maggie did. Once she was snuggled in to Maggie's side, feeling her warmth and hearing her steady heartbeat and the faint sound of the film in the background, it didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep. Maggie noticed when she felt Alex fully relax against her. She reached over and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. Carefully unfolding it, she covered Alex with it. She smiled softly when Alex just snuggled deeper into her. Arms tightening around her and a happy sigh escaping her parted lips. Maggie wished they could stay this way forever.

Halfway through the film, which was making her have to fight to control her laughter, so as to not wake up the peacefully sleeping Alex. Maggie started to drift off. 

It wasn't until 5 o'clock when her phone started buzzing on the arm rest next to her, that Maggie woke up. Disoriented and bleary eye, it took a moment to remember where she was and why. She grabbed her phone and answered it, all while carefully maneuvering out of Alex's arms. 

She was needed at work. She hated to have to leave Alex, who was finally catching up on some much needed sleep, but she didn't have much choice in the matter.

Grabbing a notepad and pen off the kitchen counter, she quickly scrawled a note for Alex, folding it so it would be easier to see right away, and stood it up on the coffee table. While she was taking the call, Alex has laid down across the couch, now snuggling a throw pillow. The sight made Maggie almost burst in uncontrollable laughter. She couldn't resist pulling her phone back out and snapping a photo. Even going as far as to set it as the lock screen photo on her phone.

She restarted the movie, tucked the blanket more securely around Alex, brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek a couple times. Before straightening up, and heading to the door. With one last look at her sleepy girl, she smiled and left, making sure the door was locked before heading off back to work.

Half an hour later, Alex finally woke up. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she spotted the note. Grabbing it so she could read it more clearly, she laughed.

_My super cute cuddly tear bear, so sorry to have to leave you to wake up alone! Work called, they need me to help with a new case. Before I left you were snuggling with a pillow. It was kinda making me jealous Danvers, I don't want to share you with a pillow. Those snuggles and cuddles are for me only :). If I can manage it, I'll come back here after I'm finished. Otherwise, see you tomorrow beautiful. Hope you get some more sleep tonight._  
_\- Maggie_  
_btw - text me when you wake up._ _just in case you don't believe me check your phone for a photo of you and the pillow! It's now my lock screen. so cute Agent Danvers, so cute :)_

Alex just smiled and grabbed her phone, blushing slightly as she saw the screen shot of Maggie's lock screen, before quickly shooting off a text to her and than to Kara, asking if she'd come over for dinner. Both replied within minutes.

Kara came over with potstickers not too much later. The sisters enjoyed their food, being together, talking, watching _FRIENDS_ and getting caught up. Kara left at 8:30, stating needing to get started on an article for work.

Once alone again, Alex cleaned up the left over things from dinner before plopping back down on the couch, to watch more _FRIENDS_ , for another couple hours.

At 10:30 she sent Maggie a goodnight text. She got a reply within seconds.

_Maggie - sleep good beautiful! see you tomorrow?_

_Alex - of course. can't believe you're using that photo as your lock screen! text me when you get home._

Alex plugged her phone in to charge and laid it on the bedside table. She snuggled down into her bed, got comfortable and closed her eyes.

———

Empty. Big. Cold. Lonely.

That was what Alex was thinking about her bed, when for what felt like the millionth time, she turned over and tried to fall asleep. Before giving up, and reaching for phone. Clicking the home button and seeing the clock show 1:37am, she groaned. This was ridiculous.

Even after that wonderful and much needed nap earlier she was still so tried. She wanted to sleep. Her body was aching with the need to be fully relaxed. But it couldn't, because no matter how hard she tried, her bed was much too _Empty. Big. Cold. Lonely._

And Alex was just so tired, but couldn't sleep. So tired, but her eyes refused to stay closed. So tired, but couldn't fully relax. So tired, so tired, so tired.

So tired and can't sleep.

Alex was so lost in thought about everything wrong with her bed, that when her phone buzzed and lit up, with a text msg from Maggie, she jumped, startled.

_Maggie - Hey baby, just got off work. Hope you're in bed sleeping and not cuddling a pillow. Of course I'm using that photo. It's adorable Danvers :)_

Alex snorted out a quiet laugh before replying.

_Alex - in bed, yes. sleeping, no. not cuddling any pillows. much rather cuddle with my favorite girl! hope you have tomorrow or rather today off. otherwise you'll be the one who needs sleep._

She wasn't surprised to get a reply quickly.

_Maggie - I better be your favorite Danvers :). i do indeed have today off. open your door._

Alex was startled and confused before she heard a knock on the front door. Putting her phone back on the table, she quickly scrambled out of bed, all but tripping in the sheets and blankets she had gotten tangled in. Before making it to the front door, looking through the peep hole to see the most gorgeous, dimpled smile of her girlfriend.

Hastily unlocking the door, she all but pulled it off it's hinges in her eagerness to open it. Not able to stop the smile spreading across her face, seeing her favorite girl standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Alex, as she moved aside to let Maggie in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Maggie turned to face her. "I was already here when I first texted you. I had a feeling you might be awake." 

Alex just shook her head, still smiling. "Well than will you come cuddle with me? Because I'm still so tired, but can't sleep." She pouted, once again all big sad puppy dog eyes and big bottom lip.

Maggie stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "Of course." She reached up to kiss her cheek. It was than that Alex noticed Maggie had a bag strapped over the shoulder and smiled. Maggie saw this. "Yes, I brought my pajamas. Yes, I planned to come back after work. Stop it!"

Alex laughed and pulled her along to her bedroom. As Alex got back into bed, Maggie quickly got changed and joined her. And like usual, they met in the smack dab center of the mattress, Alex's head going to lay on Maggie's chest, arm around her waist, legs tangled, both of them comfortable, relaxed and happy.

Alex was still so tired, but finally asleep for the night. In a bed that wasn't too empty, or too big, or too cold, or too lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a line in the Coldplay song "Fix You" that was covered by Boyce Avenue (I prefer the Boyce Avenue cover).
> 
> once again, like a previous story I posted - this one just got away from me. twice as long as I originally intended. whoops!
> 
> btw - is the little round hole in the door called a peep hole? because for life of me, i can't remember...
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed all the Sanvers fluffyness.


End file.
